The Sleepovers
by Hikari of the Moon
Summary: Serenity goes to Mai's house for a sleepover. Not very exciting...Unless there's wafflemaking, masked men, music, money, and lots of mentions of therapy! All that and more is here! [the first chapter is not like the others, so skip it if you want]
1. Joey's Sleepover

HI ALL! This is my attempt at making three things happen.

One: Make Joey's accent show up.

Two: Write a first person story.

Three: Try my hand at a semi-romance fanfiction!

AND NOW….the person whose point of view this story is in will now say a disclaimer!

Serenity: Hikari of the Moon does not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh! Waking the Dragons OR Yu-gi-oh! GX. She owns…herself, her yami, the plot of this fanfiction, and 39 cents.

Hikari: Hey, HEY! …It's 40 cents.

Dedicated to the first 25 reviewers of Yami Imitations and Other Ways to Get Out of Class

* * *

"I love you, Serenity."

"I...I...I love you too!" I flung myself at him and touched my lips to his. As we kissed, I melted into his arms. It would've gone on much longer, forever maybe, if we didn't need to breathe. I stared into his eyes, a thick blush forming on my cheeks.

He stepped back and stuttered, "G-Good night, Serenity." He turned, got into his car, and with one last look at me, drove off. I sighed dreamily and backed up into the door. I fumbled with the key before I got it in. After turning the lock, I opened the door and stepped in.

"Serenity! Do you know what time it is!" yelled Joey. My big brother was a bit…paranoid when it came to me dating.

"I know. It's 10:10, which is 20 minutes before my curfew!" I retaliated and held up my arm to show him I hadn't forgotten my watch.

"Oh, yeah," He said, "well, ya still're late." Tristan and Yugi were over for a 'sleep-over'. Their last 'sleep-over' had dueling, girls, beer, and one very angry gopher. I'm still going through therapy. Tristan eyed me over, he'd tried to flirt with me during Battle City, and he still tried to.

"Where were ya anyways, Seren'?" Tristan asked his speak slightly slurred.

"I was out." I retorted defensively.

"You were on a date, weren't you?" Yugi asked that. He's nice, but way to innocent for his own good.

"Oh no, Yugi, I wasn't. I was out playing with my dollies!" I replied. Yugi blinked and obviously didn't get the sarcasm. Big brother elbowed Yugi and whispered something, most likely telling him I was being sarcastic. Yugi raised an eyebrow, Joey nodded, and Yugi squirmed, embarrassed at not getting it at first.

"So, who was the lucky guy tonight?"

Tristan spit his drink out in shock. "Joey, you're her big brother! And you don't know who she's going out with?"  
"Nah," Joey said, "I trust her judgment that much. So who was it, sis?"

"Seto Kaiba." I quickly and quietly said. Now it was Joey's turn to spit out his drink.

"WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WENT OUT WITH **RICH BOY**!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Then he…chuckled? Yeah…he laughed. Yugi raised an eyebrow and shook Joey by the shoulders.

"Joey…Joey, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, the worry easy to detect in his voice.

"She couldn't of said _Kaiba_! That wouldn't be possible!" Joey said with a laugh.

"Oh…it's possible, Joey." I said some-what nervous. First Tristan stared at me with disbelieving eyes. Then it sunk into Yugi and he whipped around to face me, also not believing. Finally, my brother stopped laughing and it hit him like two tons of bricks.

"WHAT! DID YOU JUST COMFIRM YOU WENT OUT WITH KAIBA!" He shrieked.

"I dink dat she did!" Tristan said, his nose having been hit by Joey's failing fist.

"OF COURSE SHE DID!" Joey announced. Yugi tugged on Joey's sleeve, his soft puppy dog eyes showing why Yami let him eat two quarts ice cream after bedtime.

"Come on, Joey!" Yugi whined, "Serenity should be able to date who she wants!" Of course, the moment after that, the slightly-bleeding Tristan began to mock me.

"Ooooooh! Setooooo!" He said in a high-pitched voice. "Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me!" He then grabbed a throw pillow and pretended to make-out with it. Joey and Yugi couldn't stop themselves and they started to laugh. I couldn't understand why they were making such a big deal out of this. I started to cry and I ran up to my room. Once I got there, I locked the door, and threw myself on the bed. I grabbed some pillows to drown out the sound of my brother and his friends' laughter and cried out into the bedspread.

(Scene Change)

I cried for what seemed like forever, although when I look back, it was only about 5 minutes. I heard a knock on my door and a voice.

"Serenity? Serenity, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk to you, brother!" I yelled to the door and the one behind it.

"That's okay, I'll just talk." He started, "I'm sorry Tristan started mocking you like dat. I'm also sorry there's a lasting shrine to this day." I looked up from the bed and stared confused at the door. Joey just sniggered. "Did I forget to say dat that little grey pillow ain't grey anymore?" I emitted a small laugh, but it was lost in the pillow I was smothering myself with. "Anyways, I'm sorry we started laughin' at cha. We shouldn't mock your choice in guys. Now your choice in _girls_, we'd mock dat." I laughed a lot at that, enough that the sound got through the pillows and out the door. "That's the stuff! Now, could ja come out? Please sis? Pleas-"

I had been moving as he talked. I got to the door, opened it, and tackled my brother, giggling as I did the last bit. He smiled and we started to walk downstairs.

"But really sis, why Kaiba?"

"Well, really bro, why Mai?"

Joey almost fell down the stairs. In fact, he did fall down the stairs. "Well, because she's hot, and nice, and hot, and sweet, and hot, and good at dueling, and hot, and-"

I started giggling out of control. "Joey," I said between laughter, "you called her hot four times!"

"So?"

"So, there's more to a relationship than hotness!" I instructed.

"Not to a guy!" Joey retaliated.

"Not to any guy but Seto, you mean." I corrected.

"What do you even see in Moneybags!" Tristan asked from the living room.

I glared at him and snapped, "More than I see in you, you little-"

Yugi yelled, "Hey! HEY! Let's all calm down. Joey, let Serenity date Seto."

"But-But-" Joey started, but Yugi came over to him and whispered something in my brother's ear. It pleased Joey, and he said, "Ok, ok, you can date him."

I knew I already I could date him, but having my big brother's permission made me feel better about it. "Thank you, big brother!" I squealed and threw my arms around him in fake gratitude.

"Now," Yugi said, "could you go sleep-over at someone else's house? I don't think you want to be at that therapist's any longer than you have to!"

I smiled, well it was really more of a smirk, and exclaimed, "I'll call Mai!"

"You aren't gonna tell her what I said, are you?" asked Joey. I just walked to the phone and dialed her number. "Are you?" I finally got Mai on the phone. "YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU! I'M NOT LETTING YOU-"

"Hun, is that Joey I'm hearing behind you?"

"Yeah. He's the reason I called. Can I sleep-over there?" I asked Mai.

"Sure, but what's he not letting you do?" She questioned.

I laughed and said, "I'll tell you all about it when I get over there."

"Serenity. Serenity, you can't!" But by the time that was said, I was halfway out the door and skipping to Mai's house. Oh boy, would I have fun tonight!

* * *

Hikari: I'm not going to write the next chapter until I get some reviews! So if you want to see the next chapter before the next ice age, review my story! And tell some friends! Please? (uses puppy dog eyes)

Serenity: Also say if you want it in third person or my point of view again. (uses kawaii eyes)

Yawi: Oh, for goodness sake! JUST REVIEW THIS! (groans from being near all the begging eyes)


	2. Mai's Sleepover

I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter! It's been…(checks a watch)…THREE MONTHS! Oh my gosh, I am REALLY sorry, but, if you didn't see the warning on my profile, my laptop broke, and I had to try and grab another one. I got one that I could put my hardrive on, so I didn't lose what I already had of this chapter!

Yawi: So feel free to throw sticks at Hikari.

Hikari: (glares at Yawi) This really should be Humor/Romance from what I'm hearing in my **wonderful** reviews!

Yawi: (groans) Now we have to do review responses!

Hikari: BRING ON THE REVIEWS!

**Aishi-Cc: **(squeal) Thankies! I'll try and make this chapter better!  
**Dice: **You liked the first-person! Awesome!  
**Largo: **(cough) I don't know what you're talking about…  
Yawi: Readers, that's her beta-reader and RP buddy. Ignore him.  
**Rissy-Riss: **See? I'm updating right now! (gives you a cookie and a plushie of your favourite bishie) Thanks for putting this on your favourite stories list!  
Yawi: Why did she do that?  
Hikari: Because she liked it more than you like it.  
**Snowmouse: **The story isn't really about Seto and Serenity. In fact, that may be his only part in the fanfiction! (watchs everyone gasp in shock)  
**Lynn10:** I think I know that penname… (shrugs) Nope, not that I can recall. Thanks for the words of advice, though!  
**Kerochan606:** (le GASP) YOU REVIEWED MY STORY! (glomps)  
Yawi: Hikari loves reading and reviewing her story, Bakura's Pink Fluffy, er, Blood Read Diary, er,Book.  
Hikari: I'll take both cookies, if you don't mind! I need the extra sugar! (snatchs both and eats them while typing)

If any of the people listed above review again, they get THIS! (holds up a shirt that says 'KA-BOOM! Your laptop go bye-bye!') In honor of the fact that although my old laptop broke, it didn't blow up! Serenity, cue the disclaimer!

Serenity: Hikari of the Moon does not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh! Waking the Dragons, OR Yu-gi-oh! GX. She owns…herself, her yami, the plot of this fanfiction, a busted laptop, and 40 cents.

Hikari: …Actually, its 26 cents now….

Dedicated to the first 30 reviewers of Yami Imitations and Other Ways to Get Out of Class  
(Note: Reposted since the first section repeated before moving on. Thanks to **Duke Devlin Boy** for pointing that out.)

* * *

I saw Tea while skipping to Mai's house. I waved and yelled, "Hey Tea!" She turned and, seeing me, waved back and bounced over to me. "Where're you going?" I asked.

"Mai's house; she's having a sleepover tonight. What about you?" Tea asked back.

"Same place, same reason." I replied. Now, Tea may be one of my best friends, but she can be very annoying sometimes. She never shuts up! She must think her friends are plants that need talking to or it dies.

"Really? We'll have so much fun! Mai has lots of cool makeup and she said someone had some cool information to tell!" She droned on about what it might be. Her thoughts seemed to circle around the info being that Yami was in love with her. Poor Tea; when will she learn? Yugi's other half falling in love with her will happen when Ryou's other half dyes his hair pink and skips around wearing flowers!

"Uh, Tea?" I said, stopping her rant about her and Yami's wedding invitations.

She looked over at me and said, "What is it, Serenity? Am I ranting again? I'm sorry! Friends should let everyone have a chance to talk!"

"Well," I said, stopping her from going into another rant, "I forgot to pack for the sleepover. You see, I had to get out of the house _fast_."

Tea sighed and asked, "Your brother having another sleepover?" I nodded a yes. "I can see why you wanted to get out, Serenity. That's no problem, I packed two pairs of PJs."

"Thanks Tea!" I replied with a smile.

* * *

The walk there didn't take too long, although, it was plagued with Tea's annoying rants. I politely nodded, and at the correct point, said, "Yes Tea, I _do_ think Yami would prefer a sleeveless wedding dress." I was VERY thankful when, a few blocks after she stopped talking about the wedding and started talking about the honeymoon, I saw Mai's roof peak over the other houses. Her home was a ranch-style house with a small crawl space she called an attic. But the roof was considerably higher than any of the other houses on the street. 

We walked up to the doorstep, and, instead of ringing the doorbell, Tea screamed, "MAI! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE FOR A NIGHT OF FRIENDLY FUN!"

Frantic footsteps were heard, and the door was flung open, revealing a panicked looking Mai standing there. She thrust a green piece of paper into Tea's hands and, out-of-breath, said, "Here's $20. Don't talk about friendship in my neighborhood."

Tea uncharacteristically smirked, pocketed the money, and whispered to me, "That's how you use your personal talents to turn a buck." All I could do was stare at Tea, who smiled innocently and followed Mai back into the house. Dumbfounded, I walked after them both.

The inside of Mai's house was just like her: Wild, unique, and totally stylish. (A/N: Unlike me, who wouldn't know style if it bit me in the leg! So forgive me if this stinks) Her walls were a calm pink, the carpet was pale green, and, what made it fun, was that purple paint was splashed randomly over the walls and carpet! I walked over to my favourite spot in the room, a moderately sized blotch right under an air-conditioning vent, and yelled, "Hey Tea! Did you bring two sleeping bags too?"

Tea sighed and replied, "Sorry friend! I only brought one!" And believe me, after I saw her sleeping bag, I didn't _want_ her to have brought me one. Her sleeping bag was hot pink, and the parts I could see were coated in Care Bears, unicorns, rainbows, and people hugging. I had to take a week extra therapy after seeing that. But I got to take that week with Mai, so it wasn't too bad.

Speaking of Mai, after she saw the sleeping bag, she laughed, and said, "Well at least it's not Yami!" Unfortunately, Tea turned over the sleeping bag and revealed a full length picture of Yami on it, who was winking at the photographer and, in turn, making every fan-girl swoon at first sight. Mai gaped at the picture and half-whispered, "I'll get my spare from the closet." Whether she was talking about a sleeping-bag, or a roll of duct tape to cover Yami's photo with, I didn't care. I'd love to have either one.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mai came back with two sleeping bags. One was bright orange, and the other was navy blue. She held them both out to me, and I considered which one wanted. I thought about it, then grabbed the bright orange one, spread it out over my spot, and sat on it with a smile. "What's first, Mai?" I asked, ready to get this slumber party started!

"First, I wanna know what your brother was yelling you couldn't do when you called over here, Serenity." said Mai, laying her sleeping bag between mine and Tea's. I coughed, and Tea lifted her head from staring at Yami's body to face me.

"He didn't want me coming over here because, to quote him, you're 'hot, and nice, and hot, and sweet, and hot, and good at dueling, and hot, and-'." By that point, I had interrupted Joey while he was talking, and now, Mai was staring at me, slack-jawed. I started laughing at her astonished face, and Tea just smiled. "It's a direct quote, you know."

"He said that?" Mai stammered out.

"Yup. But fortunately, Yugi-" Tea smiled as I said that, thinking of Yami, "-intervened and told me I should sleep-over somewhere."

"So Joey was having another sleep-over?" Mai asked.

"Yeah."

"So they sent you here instead spending money on extra therapy?"

"Exactly!"

Two inhuman roars sounded loudly, and it caused the three of us to laugh. "Sorry Mai, I forgot to eat before I came over." Tea apologized.

"That's okay, I made some snacks. I'm hungry too!" Mai said, jumping to her feet. "You coming, Seren'?"

"I ate out on my date, but I'll grab a drink. AND I can talk about Joey's crush on you!" I stood up with Tea, and the three of us began walking to the kitchen.

However, before we got there, we hear a loud crash from behind us. We all spun around to find three figures in black standing in Mai's living room; the window behind them broken. The one on the right screamed, "Watch it! That hurt!"

"Well, we had to get _someone_ to go first!" The one in the center countered.

The one on the left yelled at his partners, "SHUT UP!" He then turned to us and shouted, "To paraphrase that Jesse boy, GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!"

And even though we recognized the voices of the masked men, all we could say was, "You listen to Jesse McCartney!"

* * *

OOOOOHHHH! CLIFFE!

Yawi: Shut up.

Hikari: Betcha ten dollars no one knows who those masked men are, Yawi!

Yawi: You're on! And I know who they are, they're-

Hikari: (gags Yawi) He he. I don't own Jesse McCartney, or the song 'Beautiful Soul' that one of the masked men in black paraphrased. Review to make me happy, and to make the next chapter come before three months have passed! Adios 'till next time!


	3. Sleepovers R Us

Alright! I'm only ten days behind my starting deadline this time!  
Yawi: That, for us, is a miracle.  
Hikari: I would've started earlier, but I only got TWO reviews! That's only one less than my review counter! WHY, PEOPLE? **WHY!** (sulks in a corner)  
Yawi: And her beta never reviewed, even though he promised. (glares at her beta) I guess I'll reply to our **two **reviews now, since Hikari of the Moon is sulking.

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx:** Long name; I think I spelled it right. When we're done writing, I'll drag Hikari off and check your stories out. Thanks.  
**Duke Devlin Boy: **Thanks for telling us it repeated last chapter. We hope it doesn't this time.

Hikari: (comes back out and hands both her reviews the 'KA-BOOM! Your laptop go bye-bye!' shirts) This is the second-to-last chapter! I had it all as one, but it was six pages with this author's note, so I split it in two. And I'm changing the genres from Drama/Romance to Drama/Humor, since that scene in the first chapter is the only romance scene ever. CUE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: Serenity: Hikari of the Moon does not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh! Waking the Dragons, OR Yu-gi-oh! GX. Nor does she own the movie First Daughter, no matter how good it was. She owns…herself, her yami, the plot of this fanfiction, a busted laptop, and…26 cents?  
Hikari: Nope, I just made ten bucks! (takes the bet-money from Yawi and adds to disclaimer) I'm not making money off this. I get money each week from random things, and I blow it each week. Go figure.

Warning! Some people may consider what I'm doing to Tea this chapter 'Tea-bashing'. I am not trying to do that. She's just being a typical fangirl. Please don't flame me about that!

Still dedicated to the first 30 reviewers of Yami Imitations and Other Ways to Get Out of Class

* * *

The masked man on the left, who had just paraphrased Jesse McCartney, groaned and said, "Ryou is obsessed with that song!"

The one in the center started laughing, and between laughs, said, "Ryou listens to Jesse McCartney!"

"Good blackmail powers!" The one on the right exclaimed.

"Oh shut up," The one on the left snapped, "You can't blackmail Ryou, Marik. I own you."

"Huh?" The one on the right, Marik, said, "What're you talking about, Kura?"

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I mean the yami, and not the hikari. The one with REALLY spiky hair is Marik, and one who schemed with Bakura in Battle City is Malik. Please continue.)

"I still kept those pictures from the beach party. And don't call me 'Kura'!" The one on the left, obviously Bakura, snapped.

I was getting annoyed by now, so I screamed, "DO YOU THREE IDIOTS MIND?" They all stared at me. "WE'RE _TRYING_ TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER!"

Tea stared at me as well, and shrieked, "DON'T CALL MY YAMI-KINS AN IDIOT!" I could just tell the masked man in the center, Yami, was blushing. The other two darker halves started to snicker.

"You're dating Tea, _Yami-kins_?" Bakura snickered. Marik was too busy laughing to talking.

"No, I'm-" Yami started.

"OH YAMI-KINS," Tea interrupted. "OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Tea ran over and latched onto his arm in happiness.

"That girl has lost it." Mai stated.

"I agree, Mai." I replied.

Marik reached over and pulled off Yami's mask, as well as Bakura's and his own. "I'm right, he _is_ blushing!" Marik gleefully said after seeing Yami's face.

"We came here on business, not for pleasure, Yami." Bakura sneered.

"I…can't…feel…my…fingers…" Yami said painfully. We all ignored him.

"Business?" I questioned. What business could they have here?

"We aren't letting you have our souls!" Mai shouted.

"Not _that_, girly!" Marik said hyperly, "We came to check on your sleepover!"

"Oh! We're doing great, thanks!" Mai replied excitedly.

"How did you know we were having a sleepover, Marik?" I asked, totally confused.

"It's the tenth annual sleepover weekend!" Marik exclaimed.

I was still confused. "What?"

"Let me explain." Bakura interjected, "You see…"

* * *

Around ten minutes, five cups of hot chocolate, and one bashing-Yami-with-a-crowbar fest later, Bakura had finished telling the story of the sleepover weekend. I still wasn't convinced.

"So you're telling me that here in Domino, on the third week after school starts, everyone has to have a sleepover with two others?" I suppose I sounded like I thought they were crazy, but I was talking to Bakura, Marik, and Yami after all!

"Yup! And these two feuding idiots are my sleepover!" Marik said, hugging both the other darkers at the same time.

"Marik, ya look gay doing that." Mai pointed out.

"THANKS!" Marik yelled.

"I think someone bashed him over the head with that Rod of his one too many times!" Yami declared before shoving him away. Bakura pushed him off at the same time, and Marik went flying backwards into the remains of the broken window.

"NOW I HAVE GLASS UP MY-"

"MARIK! NO SWEARING INFRONT OF THE LADIES!" Yami and Bakura lectured.

"Besides," Tea stated, "This is only rated K+."

"Okay…" I said, scooting away from Tea, who was obviously crazy from the hot chocolate and the three blows from the crowbar. Everyone who didn't have her clinging to his arm did the same.

"You didn't know it was the sleepover weekend, Serenity?" Mai asked me.

"I don't go to school here." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" Mai trailed off.

"So, we'll be off now." Yami said, standing up with some difficultly. It's hard with Miss Fan-Girl of the Month on your arm! I should know, I had to carry her three blocks one time! …Don't ask.

"Drop by my brother's house," I commented, "He's there with Yugi and Tristan."

Bakura smirked his evil smirk and said quietly, "I know just what to do there…" He then leapt out the broken window; Marik, with a call of "Wait for me!", jumping out after him.Yami's face paled and he screamed after his two companions, "DON'T HURT YUGI!" He turned to face Mai and me and asked, "Is there any way to get her off my arm?"

Mai and I looked at each other, and replied as one, "Kiss her."

Yami groaned, and pleaded, "Is that the only way?" We both nodded. This would be fun to watch! Yami sighed, lifted Tea up to his eye-level, and kissed her quickly on the lips. Tea, being the fan-girl that she is, did what all fan-girls do when the boy you are a fan of kisses you: She fainted. Yami jumped back, and dashed out the window, chanting 'EW! EW! EW! EW!' the whole way. After that, I had another three days of therapy with Mai.

"Well, that was…" Mai started.

"Yeah, it really was…" I tried to talk, but I couldn't find the words. Both of us then cracked up over what happened, and spent two whole minutes laughing about it.

* * *

Tea woke up about a half an hour after Mai and I stopped laughing. She spent three minutes looking for Yami, and then started to cry. Mai gave her some tissues though, and she stopped crying really quickly. We were then left completely bored.

"What now, Mai?" I asked.

"Well…" As usual, Mai had no clue about what we should do.

"We could watch a movie." Tea suggested.

"Only if you're back to normal." Mai said.

"Of course I am! Friends are always normal around their friends! Friendly friendliness is necessary to being friends! Now, what friendly movie should we watch, Mai?"

"Well, I just got First Daughter on DVD. We could watch that." Mai recommended.

"YES!" I exclaimed, "I've been DIEING to see that movie!"

"Is it friendly?" Tea asked.

"…Yeah." Mai replied.

"Then I'll watch it with my friends!" Tea said excitedly.

Mai reached into her pocket, pulled out $20, and said, "If I give you this money, will you stop saying 'friends' or any form of the word for the rest of the sleepover?" Tea nodded. "Then here." She then handed the money to Tea, who put it in her pocket, and mouthed to me that she was hitting the jackpot tonight. I just rolled my eyes, and claimed the big arm chair. I was _not_ sitting on the couch with these two tonight!

* * *

Yawi: One more to go!

Hikari: I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET **FOUR** REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! NO BARGAINING, NO EXCEPTIONS! So, give an author a review please?

Serenity: If you give Hikari of the Moon a review, she'll want to post the next chapter. And if she posts the next chapter, she'll want you to review again. Do you see the cycle? Review!


	4. The Next Morning

You guys…YOU GUYS DON'T DESERVE THIS CHAPTER! ((cries a little))  
Yawi: We set a simple review counter at four, and what do we get? **Half** that!  
Serenity: Hey, we averaged four reviews a chapter. That counts, right?  
Hikari: I guess so. That's why we're updating, I think.  
Yawi: Well, this fiction ends with this chapter, so let's get it over with.

**Night Wind Spirit: **Aww! I love it when people get happy! Enjoy the chapter!**  
Hiei-Touya-icedemon: **Here's your update! And it's the final one of the story… ((sniff))

Hikari: ((hands her two reviewers a Syrus (from Yu-gi-oh! GX) plushie)) Seren'? Disclaim us for the last time! CUE DISCLAIMER!  
Serenity: Hikari of the Moon does not own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh! Dawn of the Duel,OR Yu-gi-oh! GX. She owns…herself, her yami, the plot of this fanfiction, a not-so-busted laptop, and $8.25  
Yawi: $8.25?  
Hikari: …Coffee is good…  
Yawi: ((groans)) Hikari of the Moon ALSO does not get money from writing this. If there was a way to do that and not get sued to death, we'd be doing it.

Once again, dedicated to the first 30 reviewers of Yami Imitations and Other Ways to Get Out of Class! (I actually have thirty now!)

And, finally, two notes. One: This chapter is shorter than the others, because this and last chapter were originally one chapter. And Two: This fanfiction as a whole is dedicated to my younger brother. Yoshi, you've read this, had the funniest complaints, and Mai _can_ cook waffles, no matter what you think. You were my biggest inspiration, and the reason this came out when it did. Love you, Little Brother, and I hope you like seeing your nickname in print! (He doesn't have an account on this website, though)

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning, curled up in the orange sleeping bag I'd borrowed from Mai, wondering what the three stooges did to my brother and his friends. I yawned loudly, and looked around the room. Tea was stretched out in her sleeping bag mumbling to Yami in her dream. I could tell that because you don't go around calling people 'Snuggle-bunny-honey-kins' unless you're crazy, and Mai wasn't in her sleeping bag at all. I got up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen to find Mai cooking waffles. I smiled and greeted her with a "Morning, Mai".

She yawned and replied, "It's still too early to say that…"

I checked my watch, laughed, and commented, "It's already 10:00."

"Like I said," she continued, "Too early." She smirked, "Hey, I've got a plan. Let's give Tea a cold shower before she wakes up…"

My eyes caught the bucket of, probably, cold water and I smiled deviously. "Alright!"

We grabbed the bucket, it was really heavy, and walked slowly over to Tea's sleeping bag. "On three," I whispered, "One, two-"

"THREE!" Mai yelled before we tipped the bucket onto the semi-awake Tea. She jumped up squealing, and I doubled over in laughter. From the sounds I heard, Mai was too.

"That was SOO not nice!" Tea scolded.

"We sorrwie, Tea. We be good girlies now!" I said, mimicking a little kid in trouble. Mai started laughing even harder after that, and I swear I heard Tea chuckle a little too.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell your brother you dumped water all over me while I was sleeping, Serenity." said Tea thoughtfully. I grabbed my purse, pulled out ten dollars, and handed them to Tea. "Or maybe I'll just soak in silence."

"We're sorry, Tea, but you can't have a sleepover without pulling a prank on someone!" Mai said, "I was gonna dump it on whoever woke up last, and, unluckily for you, you did."

"So you would've dumped it on me if I woke up after Tea?" I asked.

"Yup!" Mai exclaimed. I growled at her; she just smiled and said, "Hey, if Joey likes me as much as you say, and we get married, we'll be sisters-in-law, don't forget."

I gasped at the thought, and said nervously, "Let's just go eat…"

"I'm drying off first," Tea said, "But you two start without me." She then walked off to the bathroom, leaving the two of us with waffles to eat.

* * *

Two hours later, we were all full, dressed, and beautiful, as always. I handed Tea the pajamas I borrowed from her, gave Mai back her sleeping bag, and said, "I'll call Joey and ask him to come get me." 

"It's okay, Hun," Mai said, "We'll walk you home. I wanna talk to your brother anyways."

I smiled inwards, remembering what Joey had said about her last night, and replied, "Sounds good."

We all walked out the door, then froze, walked back in, took our slippers off, put our shoes on, and then began walking to my house.

"Hey, Serenity?" Tea said.

"Yeah, Tea?"

"Are you sure it's safe to go over there?"

"…No, but if it isn't, at least we can all go through therapy together!"

"As friends!"

"Not again!" Mai shouted, causing people to turn and stare. But since none of us had spiky hair, golden trinkets, or odd visions, they didn't stare for long. I spent most of the way there thinking about what three boys, one of which is a lighter half, could do to a house in one night. ONE NIGHT….Remembering last time, I really don't think it'll be pretty. I just hope they didn't get into the beer cabinet this time. I **really** hope they didn't get into the cabinet. I **REALLY** hope-

"Serenity?" I was startled out of my musings by Mai's voice. "We've gotten to your house."

"Thanks for letting me sleepover, Mai." I said.

"No problem, Hun." She replied, and rang the doorbell. We heard screaming, someone reminding the others it was the doorbell, and then Joey opened the door, looking scared. But after he opened it, he relaxed.

"Ah good," Joey said, relieved, "We thought ya three were that crazed dark group!"

"They aren't crazed!" I heard Yugi scream at my brother.

"Of course they are! Only crazed people break in through people's windows late at night in black clothes and masks just to check on a sleep-over!" Tristan yelled at Yugi.

"Well," Yugi said softly, "Yami's not crazy…"

Joey ignored the two behind him and said to me, "Did cha have a good time, Seren'?"

"I did. We had a lot of fun!" I exclaimed.

"The crazed trio broke my window…" Mai complained.

"…And I made $50!" Tea shouted happily.

"Nice work, Tea!" Yugi said. Without us noticing, he had walked up to the door and was looking at all of us with the sleepiest cute eyes I've ever seen. I wouldn't be surprised if _that's_ how he got Yami to let him watch TV at three in the morning on a school night last week.

"Thanks, Yugi!" I'd swear Tea was only friends with Yugi to get closer to Yami!

"Well, thanks for walkin' her home, Girls." Joey said to Mai and Tea. I saw the tell-tale glint of mischief in Mai's eyes, and I hurried inside.

"No problem Joey. And speaking of problems…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true you called me hot FOUR times last night?"

"I…uh…I…I…SERENITY!" I laughed as he called for me. So much for him reacting well!

* * *

Hikari: ((sniff)) Done. I'm done. WOO HOO!  
Yawi: Wow. You did it…You finished a multi-chapter you didn't have prewritten.  
Serenity: Scary!  
Hikari: Now I'm going to name my other Yugioh fanfiction, write its sequel, and maybe work on some one-shots for the holidays. **REVIEW PLEASE!** I love reviews even if my fanfiction is finished. And reviews'll help me do all that stuff without blowing my head off. _Ciao_ from Hikari of the Moon! ((disappears in a puff of grey smoke, as is her way)) 


End file.
